The present system is based on an air-suspension device for vehicles, in particular for commercial vehicles, having a valve block for aerating a plurality of air-spring bellows with compressed air from a compressed-air supply, or for bleeding (venting) the air-spring bellows through an air vent, the valve block having at least one air-bellows valve assigned to an air-spring bellows or a group of air-spring bellows of the plurality of air-spring bellows, for individually aerating or venting this air-spring bellows or group of air-spring bellows.
In the case of modern commercial vehicles, it is required that the axle loads be determined, in particular the distribution of the loads to the front and rear axles and, if present, to a leading or trailing axle or lifting axle. In the case of a known air-suspension device of the species, so-called individual control is implemented, where, for example, the rear axle is controlled via two channels and the air-spring bellows of a lifting axle form an additional channel and are jointly controlled. A further channel is provided for the lifting bellows of the lifting axis. This then requires up to seven pressure sensors, which measure the pressure in the specific air-spring bellows and allow one to draw a conclusion about the loads supported by it. When pressure sensors are mounted directly on the air-spring bellows, the corresponding pneumatic tubing and the electrical wiring are complicated and expensive. In the case of pressure sensors mounted in the air-bellows valves, a pressure supply, as well as space for a printed circuit board and a protective circuit, must be provided for each pressure sensor.